Platoon
Platoon (sometimes called Platoon Total Conversion or Platoon TC) is a total conversion for Duke Nukem 3D and Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition that uses a Vietnam War theme. It was created by the TNT Team and released in 1997. Two versions of the mod were released; one was made for the regular version of Duke Nukem 3D (version 1.3d), while another was later made for Duke Nukem 3D: Atomic Edition. The version for the regular version of Duke Nukem 3D (known as Platoon version 1.1) was released on August 4th, 1997, while the version for the Atomic Edition (known as Platoon version 1.1B) was released on September 30th, 1997. A version was later made for the Macintosh (based on Platoon version 1.1B) and released on May 30th,1999 by J. Driver. An EDuke32-based remake (known as Platoon TC Remake) was released on February 2nd, 2007, which includes 3D models and additional gameplay features. Platoon features new levels, new weapons, new graphics including a new sprite for the player's character (a soldier), new enemies with new sprites, and new textures, new music, new sound effects, new voice-overs, and a new ending. The original version of Platoon (version 1.1, the version for the original Duke Nukem 3D) has compatibility issues with the EDuke32 source port. Version 1.1B of Platoon is compatible with EDuke32. To play the PC version of Platoon (version 1.1B, the Atomic Edition version) with EDuke32, do the following steps: 1. After unzipping the mod's folder (titled "platomic"), right click on the "PLATOON" application (it is a .bat file), then choose edit. You will see this text appear: echo off if exists demo1.dmo ren demo1.dmo demo1.plt if exists demo2.dmo ren demo2.dmo demo2.plt ren platoon.dm1 demo1.dmo ren platoon.dm2 demo2.dmo duke3d.exe /gPlatoon.grp /xPlatoon.gam %1 %2 %3 %4 %5 %6 ren demo1.dmo platoon.dm1 ren demo2.dmo platoon.dm2 if exists demo1.plt ren demo1.plt demo1.dmo if exists demo2.plt ren demo2.plt demo2.dmo Edit the sixth line of text "duke3d.exe /gPlatoon.grp/ xPlatoon.gam %1 %2 %3 %4 % 5 %6" so that it displays "eduke32.exe /gPlatoon.grp/ xPlatoon.gam %1 %2 %3 %4 %5 %6" instead. This will allow it to access EDuke32.exe. Save the modified PLATOON.bat file after editing it. 2. Copy and paste the unzipped platomic folder into your EDuke32 folder, then copy and paste all of the mod's files from inside of the platomic folder into your EDuke32 folder. 3. Run PLATOON.bat from inside your EDuke32 folder with the custom game content directory settings on the "platomic" option. To play the Macintosh version of Platoon, highlight the "PLATOON.CON" and PLATOON.GRP" files, then, in the file menu, select the "open" option. Weapons *Mighty Foot *M-16 5.56mm Assault Rifle (uses a new sprite, Pistol replacement) *Shotgun *M-60 7.62mm Machine Gun (uses a new sprite, Chaingun Cannon replacement) *M-72 66mm LAW (uses a new sprite, RPG replacement) *Grenade (uses a new sprite, Pipe Bomb replacement) *Flamethrower (uses a new sprite, Shrinker replacement) *Devastator *Claymore Mine (uses a new sprite, Laser Tripbomb replacement) *Sniper Rifle (uses a new sprite, Freezethrower replacement) (The Microwave Expander, despite being able to be selected, does not function in Platoon.) Episodes & Levels Platoon features 13 levels (6 single player levels and 7 multiplayer levels). Episode 1: Platoon Single Play *Alpha Bravo *Assault on Highway 1 *Operation Yellow Star Part 1 *Operation Yellow Star Part 2 *Assault on Hue *Apocalypse Now Episode 2: Platoon DukeMatch *Apocalypse Now *The Horrors of Hue *Beirut 3 *Vietnam 2 *Bunker Hill *Guerrilla Warfare *Arabcity 2 Power-ups & Items *Small Medkit *Large Medkit *Portable Medkit *Armor Vest (uses a green colored armor sprite, Armor replacement) *Jetpack *Steroids *Scuba Gear *Holosoldier (uses a new sprite, Holoduke replacement) *Trip Flare (uses a new sprite, Protective Boots replacement) Credits Con Hacking: Bad Karma, TuC0 Levels: Bad Karma, Lado "IceBreaker" Crnologar (created Arabcity 2), TuC0 Graphics: Bad Karma, IceBreaker, TuC0 Sounds: Bad Karma, IceBreaker, TuC0 Plutonium Pack modification by Ben Smit Platoon - Total Conversion © TNT Team 1997 Credits information sources: PLATOON.txt text files included with both versions of Platoon (version 1.1 and 1.1B). Trivia * TNT Team would later develop two commercially released Build engine DOS PC games, NAM (also titled NAPALM), released in 1998, and World War II GI ''(''WWII GI), released in 1999.Category:Total conversions Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods